The start of years of love
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: Au Izaya and Shizuo are both in college together and share a room, Izaya loves Shizuo, Shizuo is tsudere with his feelings for Izaya but loves him too. Shinra and Celty say the couple should go out already. Jealous couple shizaya because Celty's Shizuo's bff and Kadota has an interest in Izaya. Tsudere couple works things out and go out, it was bound to happen anyways. extra ch up.
1. the starting point of love

**would you like you invest yourself in a contract**

 **-kappalord**

 **so au world again, with college shizaya**

 **jealous izaya and shizuo can be hot**

 **shizuo and izaya are roommates in college together, same age/year**

 **i want shizuo to be older (coughcough your welcome izaya)**

 **so clothes are like normal attire ish**

 **like what people would wear in everyday life**

 **so shinra is also here with celty, and she has a head and she can talk, they're dating**

 **they hit it off way quicker than shizaya atleast**

 **celty and shizuo are kind of like the broship besties in this au like in canon**

 **shizuo doesn't really have super duper retard strength because it's atotallynormalplace**

 **loose plot because i need filters, please send help and kappa will write for tea**

 **they know each other from highschool but they don't hate each other, no shit or they won't be even living/sleeping in the same room**

 **alot of time skips with line cuts**

 **kadota's a professor with glasses and tallness, the cool sensei without his magical hat but it's okay**

 **kadota has the hots for izaya but he keeps it to a minimum, tries to hit on him -not really-, while izaya just smiles back like 'please go away i like shizuo'**

 **and there's shizuo being tsu tsu tsudere about his feelings for izaya**

 **rated t for now**

 **unless you want izaya to get the d**

 **rating may go up**

 **thoughts will be _kappalics_**

Izaya and Shizuo are in college and have to share a room, or Izaya's sharing one with Shizuo anyways. Let's look at a typical day with the two living under the same roof.

The bed shook with every small kick Izaya made to the wall.

Just another day with Izaya.

A bored one.

Shizuo looked up from his book ( **he was oh so reading peace till Izaya interrupted)** at Izaya, whose grinning face hung down from the top bunk.

Shizuo gave a hearty sigh, knowing exactly why Izaya was bothering him. Because he was bored and had nothing else to do.

"Izaya, can you not?" Shizuo said irritably.

"Why? Does it annoy you Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked in mock innocence, continuing to kick the wall.

"Well, for one, I'm not paying for it when you kick a hole in the wall." Shizuo tsked.

Shizuo rolled over and tried to continue reading his book. Izaya finally gave up on kicking the wall, and instead jumped off the bed and crawled in next to Shizuo.

"What you reading Shizu-chan?" he drawled. Shizuo groaned and pushed Izaya's face away, only to have the other man roll over so he was lying on top of him.

"Get off me Izaya." Shizuo said with annoyance in his tone, kicking at Izaya.

After managing to get Izaya off him, Shizuo pushed him off the bed.

"Hey, that was mean Shizu-chan" Izaya cried after hitting the ground.

He rolled onto his back and stayed there, silently looking at the roof. _Good,_ Shizuo thought rolling back over.

However, it didn't take long for Izaya to speak up again.

"I bored Shizu-chan," he whined loudly.

"Mhm," Shizuo hummed, and continued reading his book.

"You don't even care~"

"Yep." Typical day, Izaya got bored easily, and he didn't go to his lectures either.

"Bored. Bored. Bored! Bored! Shizu-chan!" His inner Psyche is showing up again.

Shizuo groaned and closed his book.

He rolled over to look at his pathetic roommate, who was now laying face down on the black carpet.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked irritably.

"I don't know, play with me." Izaya replied quietly. Shizuo sighed again.

"Don't you have assignments to work on? Actually, aren't you supposed to be at a lecture right now?"

"No."

"You're lying."

With a pout Izaya crossed his arms. "Fine!" Izaya yelled, and stomped out of the room, finally leaving Shizuo sighing and in peace.

 **skip to the halls, when Izaya's walking through the halls. they see me rollin', they hatin' C8**

Izaya sauntered lazily down the hall to the lecture he was already extremely late to anyways.

God he must've been just that bored to be actually attending one of his lectures.

Usually he would just "accidentally" sleep in too late, and just got notes off of Shinra.

He always managed to get A's anyway.

 _Stupid Shizu-chan, wont even do anything with me,_ Izaya thought icily as he approached the lecture hall.

He peeked through the window to see the hall full. _Great._

Maybe if he crawled in behind the back row of seats no one would notice. **(totally a great plan right)**

He waited until their professor turned to the white board, and slowly snuck through the door, slowly crawling behind his classmates. **(like a ninja)**

"So, you've finally decided to turn up, Orihara?" A deep baritone voice called. Oh so close.

 _Fuck._ Izaya slowly stood up, turning around to the young professor. Ha, busted.

"Ah yeah, sorry Kadota-sensei," he said, ruffling his hair with a smile.

"Oh well then that's fine you came anyways, just take a seat Orihara," Kadota said with a sigh.

Nervously laughing slightly, Izaya ambled over to sit next to Shinra.

"Who knew, the great Izaya Orihara in my presence, you actually came?" he whispered.

"Was kicked out."

"Bothering Shizuo again? You recently gotten attached to him since you became roommates."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Shinra," Izaya sighed, slouching in his uncomfortable chair, to listen to another boring lecture again, not even bothering to take notes.

 **time skips are fun, to after school on another day with kadota-sensei while izaya was escaping back to the dorms**

"Yo, Izaya!" Izaya heard a deep voice from behind him. He turned to see his professor, Kadota running towards him from the other end of the hallway.

Ah, always busted with this one.

Kadota stopped, out of breath when he finally caught up to the other, -before Izaya could escape that was- while Izaya grinned wickedly.

"Hey Dota-chin," Izaya said, seeing as it was after class hours to call Kadota in his silly nickname that he gave him.

"Izaya, would you stop calling me that, just Kadota's fine even." he replied with a sigh, but the smile said otherwise.

"Is there something you wanted?" Izaya asked with his book pressed up to his chest.

"I just wanted to talk to you about your attendance in my class," Kadota said got to the point.

He moved slowly towards Izaya, who backed against the wall, gulping. _Oh god, not this again._

"Well, I thought maybe you would want to do some… extra lessons" Kadota continued **(how the kadota moves)** , slowly looking into Izaya's eyes. _Dota-chin, I maybe interested in you, but I'm not that interested in you_

At that moment Shizuo appeared across the hall, with Shinra and Celty holding hands.

He stopped dead at the sight of Izaya and Kadota, and blushed furiously with a fire,-could this be jealousy-, his brow furrowing slightly.

A grin spread across Izaya's face, as he slowly looked Kadota in the eye.

"Yes, that sounds nice," He said sultrily, "tomorrow night good for you?" Why not play along with him for now?

Kadota smirked, beofre he affectionally ruffled Izaya's hair and stepped back. Leaving a pout with Izaya.

"Okay, see you then, Izaya," he called happily, before he went down the hall. Izaya chuckled as he mildly waved.

To turn back to look at Shizuo, who had a mix of shock and horror painted on his face.

Shinra stood beside him, holding back giggles while Celty shaking her head.

"Oh, hey Shizu-chan," Izaya said casually. Time to play with the beast.

"Wha- um, hey," Shizuo murmured, frowning again. Izaya smirked. He loved when Shizuo was embarrassed. He just looked so darn adorable.

"You going back to the dorm?" Izaya asked.

"Um, yeah, I guess," Shizuo replied, looking away.

Shizuo said his goodbyes to Celty and Shinra before following Izaya towards the dorm.

 **time skip are fun to the shizaya home the same day, while later**

"So," Izaya drawled, "aren't you just totally jealous of Dota-chin?"

"What?!" Shizuo shouted, sitting up sharply.

They were lazing around in their room again, Shizuo trying to read **(this au, Shizuo likes to read alot c:)** , and Izaya just being a total ass, as usual.

Shizuo hadn't expected Izaya to say anything about what had happened earlier, seeing as he'd been so into it.

"I saw the way you blushed when you saw us," Izaya teased, "It's okay, I know you totally want me."

Izaya being all full of himself again.

"Shut up, you idiot" Shizuo growled. He rolled over to face away from his annoying roommate.

He often wondered why he had agreed to share a room with Izaya.

He could probably afford to stay in a room alone, so he hadn't needed to share.

It was probably just how much Izaya had whined and begged him.

"Aw why? Don't you want to talk to me Shizu-chan? Ne." Izaya mock whined.

He rolled off of the couch and began slowly crawling towards the taller male.

Izaya reached Shizuo's bed and gave him a sultry smirk, and began trying to crawl on top of the man.

Shizuo panicked, auto-pilot went on.

Izaya wasn't letting up, crawling ever further on top of him, the wicked sadistic grin still spread across his face.

Shizuo gritted his teeth with hints of embrassment. It was all too real. He kicked at him.

"Izaya, enough!" Shizuo cried, jumping away from Izaya, blushing furiously.

Izaya fell back on the ground, laughing uncontrollably. Shizuo glared at the idiot angrily.

"You don't have to be such an ass!" Shizuo said loudly, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Leaving Izaya in the silence of the room.

 **time skips are fun, to celty's house a while later, when you need your bestie's help**

Celty held a mug of warm milk and honey out to Shizuo.

He smiled sadly up at the female, whose hair was still slightly damp from the shower, and sipped slowly from the mug.

"Why are you so upset though?" Shinra asked, "I was under the impression that you liked him."

Shizuo sighed deeply, watching Celty sit down next to Shinra on the couch gently.

Shinra put his arm around Celty, who looked up at him, almost, lovingly.

They already looked so damn coupley.

Shinra had stayed at Celty's since Friday night. It was a Wednesday night.

"No way," Shizuo mumbled.

"Come on, you're totally in love with him," Shinra teased. Shizuo glared at him.

He didn't really know why he was so upset; it wasn't like Izaya didn't pull this crap all the time.

Well, to be honest, he did know why he was upset, it just wasn't something he'd tell Celty with Shinra there.

Or just ever tell anyone.

"But seriously Shizuo, we all know there's something between the two of you. I've been waiting for you two to get together since I met you," Shinra said, smirking at Shizuo.

"Same I thought that you two look good together," Celty replied honestly.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and focused on stirring his milk intently.

Did he like Izaya?

Sometimes it was hard to tell how Shizuo felt about him, due to the time he spent being irritated with him.

It was like his life ambition was just to annoy Shizuo.

He always had the stupid and smug grin spread across his face.

His gorgeous face.

Shizuo blushed again, just thinking about Izaya now.

"Whatever," Shizuo murmured trying to brush it off but his dust of pink stayed on his cheek.

 **time skips are fun, back to the shizaya love shack night time**

The click of the door woke Izaya from his sleep. He looked around tiredly.

It was early evening, he had fallen asleep on the couch.

He watched as Shizuo walked quietly towards his bed, it seems that he didn't notice Izaya's awakening.

Shizuo was surprisingly graceful for a beast. Well, it had been surprising to Izaya anyways.

He hopped lightly onto the bed, sighing deeply.

"Hey," Izaya grunted, deciding to make his presence known. Shizuo jumped at Izaya's voice.

"Shit, I thought you were asleep," he said with recovery from his panic.

"Yeah, well, I'm not," Izaya snapped still angry it seems.

Shizuo tilted his head in confusion, like he didn't understand why Izaya was upset.

Shizuo got up from his bed and walked to the couch, sitting down on the coffee table.

"What's up?" He asked innocently. Izaya snorted. Like he didn't know.

He rolled his eyes and turned away from the blonde.

He felt Shizuo's hand on his shoulder, pulling him back to face him.

"Seriously, why are you acting like this?" Shizuo asked again.

Shizuo was always so clueless about everything.

It's like he didn't even pay attention to Izaya at all.

"What do you think?" Izaya said. Shizuo groaned and lent back, looking crossly at Izaya.

"Cuz you just left me for Celty earlier," Izaya murmured into the cushions.

He heard Shizuo groan exasperatedly.

"I didn't _leave_ you for her, what the hell Izaya, you're not making any sense," Shizuo sighed, "I don't see why you have such a big problem with her, she's my best friend and your best friend's girlfriend."

"Of course you wouldn't," Izaya mumbled.

"Fucking hell Izaya!" Shizuo yelled at Izaya's pissy attitude.

What bothered him the most was that Izaya wasn't telling him why. "I can't read your fucking mind, Tell me what's wrong."

Izaya sat up slowly, looking angrily at the taller man.

"Fine!" Izaya yelled, getting up from his laying position, "She took everything away from me! First Shinra and now you!"

Jealous.

Izaya was jealous.

Shizuo looked up at Izaya, alarmed at what he'd said. But Izaya didn't stop.

He moved closer to the blone, looking down menacingly at him, Izaya started to punch Shizuo at his chest as he said his next words.

His head hung low.

"Ever since we came here you just always hang out with them! Maybe Celty's not doing it on purpose, but you're always with her. And I know Shinra's doing it on purpose! He just does it to spite me!"

His punches began to become weaker by the second before he stopped at Shizuo's chest.

With one last punch effort and slid his hands down. "You never even hang around with me unless we're back here to sleep.."

Shizuo opened his mouth slightly, as if to say something, but closed it again.

What could he say in a situation like this. The words wouldn't come out.

Izaya sighed, and sat back on the couch, curling up and bringing his knees up to be wrapped around by his arms.

"I thought you liked me Shizu-chan," He murmured.

Izaya's eyes pricked, so he closed them and hid his face in his arms. Izaya felt a hand slide slowly onto his shoulder.

Shizuo pushed his hands away from his face, and held Izaya's chin. Shizuo's worried eyes met Izaya's.

"I do," Shizuo murmured, and kissed him. Damn Shizu and his honest act.

If the words won't come out, then he'll show him through his actions.

Izaya inhaled sharply through his nose, his eyes wide. He felt Shizuo smile against his lips, and slowly closed his eyes.

Izaya climbed gently onto Shizuo's lap, while Shizuo was running his tongue slowly over his lips.

 _Damn._ Shizuo was a surprisingly good kisser, always luring Izaya further in.

Shizuo pulled Izaya tighter against his chest, yearning more contact.

He pulled away, smirking, and latched onto Izaya's neck, creating a cute pink hickey under his jaw. _Mine._

Izaya trembled, stirring slightly on Shizuo's lap. This made Shizuo aware of how tight, his jeans felt.

Honestly, Shizuo had never really made out with a guy before.

The closest was probably when played spin the bottle in grade school and kiss another boy at the party.

At the time he hadn't really thought much of it, it was a dare after all.

It couldn't be that hard though, could it? His train of thoughts shattered when he felt Izaya roll his hips.

He stifled a moan, enjoying the little high pitched whine which escaped Izaya's lips.

"Oh," Izaya hummed, continuing to roll his hips. Shizuo tugged lightly at Izaya's shirt, wanting to rip it off.

Instead, he ran his hands down the other's chest, and pushed them up underneath his shirt.

Izaya bit his lip lightly. Although he was enjoying it, Shizuo wasn't really sure how far he wanted to go.

He couldn't exactly call himself and expert on sex.

Izaya looked up at Shizuo when he pulled away, pouting a little since he still wanted to continue, "What now, Shizu-chan?"

"I don't know if I can go all the way with you. But.. I want to kiss you right now, and hold you close. So we could keep making out?" Shizuo suggested.

When was Shizuo so honest with himself.

Izaya even chuckled at his act.

Izaya shrugged, as a little laugh came out of his lips. He smiled, laying his head in the crook of Shizuo's neck.

"Idiot. But don't blame me if I might make it more than that though." Izaya resealed his lips over Shizuo's, latching himself on the blonde for the night.

 **end of chapter 1 c:**

 **tbc?**

 **who likes**

 **lookie at the fast shizaya build up**

 **not sorry**

 **time skips are fun because kappa sucks at filter chaptering**

 **i wanted something fluffyish**

 **or something**

 **feed me ideas for these idiots to play with**

 **more shizaya to come and plot?**

 **look at the shincelty too**

 **keep calm and eat kappacumbers**

 **review for tea c:**

 **-kappalord**


	2. reverse world: jealously strikes again

**to begin**

 **this is not a second chapter**

 **i have lied to all of you**

 **:c**

 **but came back with something else**

 **the start of years of love au drabble extra thingy**

 **instead of chapter two i ended up with shizuo being jealous of shinra**

 **because shinra had a past with izaya**

 **instead of izaya being jealous of celty in the original story**

 **this is extra because this fits in this au but reversed**

 **but this story has more things being established**

 **like sexual tensions and imitate moments between shizuo and izaya already on shinra and izaya's part too (mentions of)**

 **because i can't do plot for life so here's a filter extra**

 **this is really just smut again**

 **half half entry #15 with mild angst? it's suppose to be angst free month prompts**

 **casually breaks all rules**

 **there's no sketchy kadota so it's all good**

School break can be a wonderful time to watch a movie with your roommate in the dark.

"This movie's boring," Shizuo complained.

But sometimes it's not.

He looked at Izaya, who was sitting next to him on the sofa of their dorm room, but he didn't get an answer.

Shizuo placed an arm around Izaya's shoulders. He leaned over and bit the tip of Izaya's ear before lowering his head to sucking on Izaya's neck.

Izaya tilted his head to give Shizuo more room but otherwise did not respond.

Shizuo took that as a challenge, he pulled Izaya into his lap facing him and violently kissed him. Izaya kissed back, grinding his hips against Shizuo's. Shizuo thrust up in response, causing Izaya to gasp into his mouth.

Shizuo pushed Izaya down onto the sofa, leaning over him with a hungry look in his eyes. "Isn't this better than that movie? What was so great about it, anyway?"

"It was a sequel. I watched the first one a long time ago with Shinra." Izaya smiled gently at the thought.

Shinra.

He drew away from Izaya, his grin fading. "Shizu-chan? What's wrong?" Izaya asked when he saw the change in the blonde's face.

Shinra Kishitani.

Izaya's past lover and best friend.

Who did everything together.

Naturally, Shizuo got jealous that Izaya had been thinking of Shinra while sitting next to him, but all he said was, "Forget it."

"No, Shizu-chan, just-"

"It doesn't matter!" Shizuo abandoned the couch to the dark corners of his room.

 _Was it because I said Shinra's name? Was that enough to upset Shizu-chan? Wait what am I thinking? Of course it would._ Izaya sighed. Shizuo could be a real idiot sometimes.

Ever since they got into a relationship, Shizuo started to avoid Shinra whenever he was with Izaya after hearing Izaya's past with him from middle school to high school.

It was simple. Shizuo was jealous of Shinra. Especially tonight apparently.

Izaya turned off the tv and waited until he heard the shower at the end of the hall turn on. Izaya stood outside the door with a bobby pin in hand. It took less than two seconds for him to unlock the door, and there he was, leaning against the sink as Shizuo grumbled, "Who's there?"

"It's me." Izaya replied. Who else?

Shizuo poked his head out from behind the curtain, looking annoyed. "What the hell do you want Izaya, I'm taking a shower. Leave."

"No." Izaya's crimson eyes flicked to the mirror, which was fogging up from all the steam. He could faintly make out his reflection, the determination in his eyes. "I need to tell you something."

"Then tell me later." Shizuo pointed out. He rather be alone.

Rather than point out how hard that would be if Shizuo kept evading him, Izaya got straight to it. "It's about Shinra."

Shizuo narrowed his eyes and pulled the curtain shut again, probably wishing it was a door he could slam. The flowing water wasn't loud enough to drown Izaya out.

"I'm with _you,_ Shizu-chan. There's no reason for you to be acting like I'm in love with him." Izaya said over the sound of rushing water in the bathroom.

"You were, weren't you?" Shizuo replied.

Izaya breathed out slowly. "I don't regret loving Shinra, I'm glad he found his happiness with Celty. But he's not my boyfriend now, is he? _You are,_ you make me happy _._ "

Shizuo remained silent and immobile behind the curtain as Izaya assured him that his feelings for Shinra were in the past. It was a great and terrible thing to hear; it just confirms that they had been in a relationship, but at least now Shizuo knew Izaya was only interested in him. One thing still bothered him, though.

"Did you have sex with Shinra?" he asked.

"Yes." Izaya replied after a short pause.

Shizuo growled at that.

"Any more questions about the past you'd like to ask?" Izaya asked dryly.

"None. So get out."

The sound he heard next was not that of a door opening and someone shuffling out. It sounded like a zipper, and then a soft thud. Shizuo coughed. "What are you doing Izaya?"

"You're about to reap the benefits of having me as a lover."

The curtain opened and a naked Izaya stepped into the shower. Shizuo sputtered, torn between closing his eyes, pushing Izaya out of the tub, or simply reveling in the view.

Lust won out and as he stepped back to make room for Izaya, he stared at his body and vaguely wondered why it had taken him so long to admit he was attracted to this man. Izaya's body captivated him. Hell, all of Izaya captivated him.

He pulled Izaya to him and claimed his lips. He couldn't avoid him anymore, because Izaya belonged with him. He'd come to him, and when he whispered in his ear "I love you, Shizu-chan," Shizuo knew he'd never leave.

They moved their hands over each other's body, through each other's hair. Shizuo loved the feel of Izaya's skin under water-slicked skin and his lips soon joined his hands as he kissed Izaya everywhere. "Do you want me?" Shizuo asked, just to hear an affirmation.

Izaya smiled up at him. Black bangs stuck to his forehead, and Shizuo brushed them aside. "Yes as much as you want me." For emphasis, he wrapped a hand around Shizuo's erection.

Shizuo groaned at the touch. "Not in here, bed." Shizuo gave Izaya's lip a quick kiss.

"What a disappointment, I wanted some fun in the water too. Well, can't be helped. Take me there." replies Izaya as he wraps his arms around Shizuo's neck.

Without wasting another moment, he lifted Izaya with ease and carried him to his bedroom, leaving the hallway drenched. Neither of them were too concerned about housekeeping at the moment.

Shizuo dropped Izaya on the bed and in an instant they'd resumed their kissing. Moans escaped Izaya's mouth as Shizuo pumped a hand up and down his length.

He lowered his head to Izaya's thighs to kiss and nibble the sensitive skin there. He grinned as Izaya arched his back, hands falling to his sides. Shizuo moved to his stomach, leaving tiny bitemarks as he went. His lips hovered for a moment over the scar on Izaya's hip before kissing it as well.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya's voice was above a whisper.

"Yes, Izaya?" Shizuo's eyes followed Izaya's skin's path to look towards him.

The want and impatience in Izaya's voice made him even harder. "I want you to fuck me. Now." One side of his mouth curved up. "Or would you prefer that I fuck you?"

"In your dreams flea." Shizuo growled playfully, pinning Izaya to the bed to let him know who was in charge, Izaya's laugh was heard in that room.

"Sometimes," Izaya responded with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Lube."

Shizuo retrieved the bottle in the nightstand before he crawled back onto the bed with Izaya and squirted some onto his hand, spreading it thickly over his fingers before inserting one finger into Izaya.

He kept glancing at Izaya's face to make sure he wasn't hurting him. Izaya nodded to let him know he could continue.

He stretched him more with his second and third finger. He even earned a few moans when all three fingers were knuckle-deep and moving inside him. "Take me Shizu-chan," Izaya breathed.

Shizuo spread a generous amount of lube onto his cock, his nerves on fire with anticipation. He spread Izaya's legs more and, taking a deep breath, Shizuo entered him.

He pulled back and thrust forward again and again, knowing he was flushed and grunting but not caring about anything but Izaya.

Izaya cried out his name as the thrusts continued. He wrapped his legs tightly around Shizuo's waist and Shizuo managed to go even deeper, Izaya's loudest cry yet his reward.

Seeing Izaya's hand inch towards his own erection made Shizuo knock the hand aside and wrapped his own hand around Izaya's cock, trying to time his movements around it with his thrusts into Izaya's body.

It was enough, Izaya came shouting his name, and that glorious sound made Shizuo follow suit. Shizuo pulled out of Izaya and lay beside him, throwing an arm across him.

Shizuo almost felt embarrassed for saying such a sentimental thing, but he knew he'd feel even more stupid if he didn't. "I love you."

They whispered words of love in unison before Shizuo pecked a kiss on Izaya's forehead, basking in their afterglows.

Sometimes all you need is a bed and love than a couch and a movie.

 **the end**

 **entry #15 success? light smut is fluff right**

 **right**

 **reply to the kappaling DrowningInTheHourglass from the parent fanfic: this is like the 'more' i call this one the sequel i guess or a reverse effect story, thank you for your crackers on many other stories c:**

 **feed me crackers (reviews) if demand for this to continue**

 **because there's still the rest of the school au stories to do still**

 **bai kappalings drink your tea**

 **happy 80th egg thing c: this is suppose to be a separate story**

 **it will be later**

 **the original story is still ongoing**

 **this is just a short extra**

 **with more shizaya lovemaking**

 **-from the kappa that does update actual story and ends up writing drabble in an alternate universe of an au**


End file.
